nick_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
WWE Ruthless Agression 2
It's for the PC, & it requires XNA Lara. It should hopefully be similar to WWE SmackDown! Here comes the Pain! & WWE Raw 2, in terms of it taking place in 2003. I would also like to add a large roster, should it be feasible enough. Most of the wrestlers, like the title implies, shall be going through their 2003 gimmicks, like for example, John Cena with his "Word Life" rapper gimmick, Undertaker with his biker gimmick, etc. Arenas * Bad Blood * RAW * SmackDown * Velocity * WrestleMania XIX Roster Legends * The Brooklyn Brawler * Conquistador Uno * Conquistador Dos * Doink the Clown * Sergeant Slaughter RAW * Al Snow * Batista * Booker T * Bubba Ray Dudley * Chris Jericho * Christian * D-Lo Brown * D-Von Dudley * Gail Kim * Garrison Cade * Goldberg * Goldust * Heidenreich * The Hurricane * Ivory * Jacqueline * Jamal * Jamie Noble * Jeff Hardy * Kane * Kevin Nash * Lance Storm * Mark Henry * Maven * Mick Foley * Molly Holly * Nidia Guenard * Orlando Jordan * Randy Orton * Raven * Renee Dupree * Ric Flair * Rico * Rob Van Dam * Scott Steiner * Shawn Michaels * Stacy Kiebler * Stevie Richards * Stone Cold * Sylvain Grenier * Terri Runnels * Test * Tommy Dreamer * Victoria Smackdown! * A-Train * The Big Show * Bill DeMott * Billy Gunn * Billy Kidman * Bradshaw * Brian Kendrick * Brock Lesnar * Bryan Danielson * Charlie Haas * Chavo Guerrero * Chris Benoit * Chris Kanyon * Chuck Palumbo * Crash Holly * Danny Basham * Doug Basham * Eddie Guerrero * Farooq * Funaki * Grandmaster Sexay * Hardcore Holly * Hollywood Hulk Hogan * John Cena * Johnny Stamboli * Kurt Angle * Lita * Matt Hardy * Matt Morgan * Nathan Jones * Nunzio * Paul London * Rey Mysterio * Rhyno * Rikishi * Roddy Piper * Sable * Scotty 2 Hotty * Sean O'Haire * Shannon Moore * Shelton Benjamin * Spike Dudley * Stephanie McMahon * Tajiri * Tazz * Torrie Wilson * The Undertaker * Vince McMahon * William Regal Tag Teams * Al Snow & Maven * APA * Booker T & Goldust * Brothers of Destruction * D-Generation X * The Dudley Boys * ECW Originals * Evolution * Los Guerreros * The McMahons * Nation of Domination * Piper & O'Haire * Rock & Sock Connection * T&A * Team Xtreme * Thuggin' & Buggin' * Vince's Devils (2/3) Soundtrack * "Bring me to Life" by Evanescence * "Build a Bridge" by Limp Bizkit * "Burning Tree" by WWE Production Theme * "Crack Addict" by Limp Bizkit * "Enemy" by Sevendust * "Falling Apart" by Trust Company * "Headstrong" by Trapt * "Price to Pay" by Staind * "Remedy" by Cold * "St. Anger" by Metallica * "Today is the Day" by Dope Gallery Batista (RA).png|Batista The Big Show (RA).png|The Big Show Booker T (RA).png|Booker T Brian Kendrick (RA).png|Brian Kendrick Brock Lesnar (RA).png|Brock Lesnar Charlie Haas.png|Charlie Haas Chavo Guerrero (RA).png|Chavo Guerrero Chris Benoit (RA).png|Chris Benoit Chris Jericho (AE).png|Chris Jericho Christian (RA).png|Christian Chuck Palumbo.png|Chuck Palumbo Eddie Guerrerro (RA).png|Eddie Guerrero Garrison Cade.png|Garrison Cade Goldberg (RA).png|Goldberg Goldust (AE).png|Goldust Hardcore Holly.png|Hardcore Holly Hulk Hogan (RA).png|Hulk Hogan WWE SmackDown vs Raw 2011 The Hurricane Render.png|The Hurricane Kevin Nash (RA).png|Kevin Nash Kurt Angle (RA).png|Kurt Angle Lita.png|Lita Mark Henry (RA).png|Mark Hnery Matt Hardy (RA).png|Matt Hardy Maven.png|Maven Mick Foley (RA).png|Mick Foley Paul London (RA).png|Paul London Randy Orton (RA).png|Randy Orton Renee Dupree.png|Renee Dupree Rey Mysterio (RA).png|Rey Mysterio Ric Flair (RA).png|Ric Flair Rob Van Dam (RA).png|Rob Van Dam The Rock.png|The Rock Roddy Piper (RA).png|Roddy Piper Shane McMahon (RA).png|Shane McMahon Shelton Benjamin (RA).png|Shelton Benjamin Stone Cold (RA).png|Stone Cold Tazz.png|Tazz Tommy Dreamer (RA).png|Tommy Dreamer Trish Stratus (RA).png|Trish Stratus Undertaker (RA).png|The Undertaker William Regal (RA).png|William Regal